1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composition comprising an amide moiety containing polyol.
2. Background Information
It is known in the art that the incorporation of amide moieties into a polyurethane backbone polymer structure can impart certain mechanical and thermal properties to a final end product that comprises the polymer. However, the various processes and methods currently available for incorporating such amide moieties often utilize slow (i.e., >24 hours total) complex chemical reactions that, at times, can require the use of relatively expensive monomers (e.g., cyclic monomers such as caprolactone). All of these factors can contribute to the overall costs associated with the manufacture of amide containing polyurethane polymers and, therefore, there is a need for a process that can address one or more of these shortcomings.